For example, JP 11-353145 A discloses a local monitoring device that transmits status information about an operating state of an apparatus to be monitored, to an integrated monitoring device via a computer network, the local monitoring device comprising: a local information acquisition means that acquires the status information from the apparatus via a computer network of type 1; a local information storage means that stores status information acquired by the local information acquisition means; and a local information transmission means that transmits at least some pieces of status information, stored in this local information storage means, to the integrated monitoring device via a computer network of type 2 that connects the computer network of type 1 to the integrated monitoring device.
Additionally, JP 2005-327097 A discloses a remote management device that remotely manages an office machine, the management device comprising: a providing means that provides a selection screen for selecting an item of data to be collected from an office machine to be managed; a storage means for storing, as an item of data to be collected from the office machine, the item of data selected on the selection screen provided by the providing means; and a collecting means for collecting, from this office machine, data selected on the basis of an item of data to be collected from the office machine stored in the storage means.
Additionally, JP 2014-238738 discloses an apparatus management system comprising: an electronic apparatus; an agent unit that acquires apparatus state information about the state of the electronic apparatus from the electronic apparatus; a remote maintenance server that transmits an instruction to acquire the apparatus state information, to the agent unit, and that receives the apparatus state information from the agent unit; a service terminal device that causes the remote maintenance server to output an instruction to acquire the apparatus state information; and a client database including client management information about a client of the electronic apparatus; wherein the remote maintenance server: (a) acquires operating schedule information for the electronic apparatus; and (b), if timing of transmission of an instruction to acquire the apparatus state information specified by the service terminal device is not within an operating time based on operating schedule information, specifies, on the basis of the client management information in the client database, a recommended timing of transmission of the instruction to acquire the apparatus status information, and informs the service terminal device of the specified recommended timing of transmission.